Typical existing ground vehicle track systems use evenly spaced cleats arranged radially along the outer track perimeter. The cleats on these tracks are often designed to be rigid enough to support the vehicle loads during maneuvers and climbs on varying terrain (including stair climbs). Since these cleats occur at discrete intervals that will not ordinarily match the terrain, some or all of the traction load must be supplied by a single cleat at any given time. Furthermore, with rigid cleats, any shock/vibration loads may be directly transmitted into the vehicle main wheels and/or bogie rollers. Suspension systems are therefore sometimes used to reduce the level of vibration transmitted to the vehicle chassis.